Kayla "Pixy" Taylor
Backstory Kayla had an uneasy past that has led her to a life of confusion. Kayla served in the original invasion as a psionic assault trooper under an unknown commander. After the original invasion was over, she volunteered for a army wide stasis project that "froze" select soldiers in stasis tanks to be used in future deployment of the Xcom project. These veteran soldiers were the best of the best, the last line of defense for humanity. Similar idea to the Spartans from the Halo universe, mainly when the Master Chief puts himself on stasis at the end of Halo 3. Many years after the rise of Advent, Xcom was on the brink of defeat, the Xcom project gave the green light to awake the frozen soldiers and deploy them. Also, Xcom has also expanded to better even out the deployment. Xcom has built regional HQs in all major sections of the hologlobe, each in charge of all Xcom activities in a given region. Each HQ was given a commander and many outposts were build that all connected to the HQ. Kayla was one of the many soldiers how were awoken from there eternal slumber, and deployed the the regions of highest need. Kayla was deployed to the New Mexico region under command of Jet Sunstrider. Everything started out smooth, but things started to go south about a month after first arriving in New Mexico. After getting into an argument with a psi op that lead into a psionic duel. Kayla accidentally killed the psi op out of annoyance, and after some miscommunication with the commander, she thought she was getting replaced. After almost killing Jet herself, she fled into the forest, search parties close behind. In the forest she meet up with Jax Sunstrider. She already knew Jax was a human after a back and fourth spree of them capturing one another. It was there that the two of them formed an uneasy alliance. Kayla had a new enemy in mind, and Jax already secretly had feelings for her. Under a common enemy, the who joined forces. Jax pointed Kayla to a smugglers route to get her some new gear, and Kayla helped Advent with hunting down Xcom outposts by herself in her mission for revenge. Before long, the two finally had a day of peace on a date like scenario where there relationship grew.. kinda. Jax then invited Kayla into the Blacksite, and the two now share Jax's living quarters. It was a rocky start, but Kayla got used to it in time. However, their relateishop did not last forever. Kayla had another one of her outbursts as she and Jax were on a date, and because Jax has been feeling so uneasy with Jet's death, he snapped too. When the dust settled, the two broke up and no one knows where Kayla ran off to. Appearance Kayla's appearance has changed a lot over her life. She started with basic Xcom Kevlar armor, to light leather armor, to just casual workout clothes. Because she mainly uses her swords and skills in stealth in combat, she does not feel the need to have bulky armor weighing her down. Due to her past of being a psionic assault trooper, her eyes are a dark shade of purple. She has a black viper tattoo down her right arm and her hair is mainly kept done up. Abilities Kayla has mastery lever skills in swordsmanship, having even given lessons to F.Chara. But her main ability comes from her old psionic power she is relearning from her past. She takes lessons from Keeper on a weekly basis. Personality Kayla is a cautious, hot headed, yet strong women. Because of her dark and hard past, she is easy to get mad but can also keep her cool when she wants too. Kayla has all right to be cautious, being betrayed by Xcom and thrown away like a old newspaper. Relationships * Kayla has a hard time trusting new people, as anyone who had been betrayed would. But she has developed friendships with most main Advent/Alien troopers in the Blacksite such as Keeper, Classic Sans/Papyrus, Fell Chara, and Fell Sans/Papyrus. * Kayla has a uneasy, confusing relationship with Jax Sunstrider. However, it was cut short after their fight and the two have not even seen each other since it happened. Trivia/Details/Jet Sunstrider's Notes * Kayla's favorite food is viper meat, she LOVES the stuff and knows how to cook it right. She even tricked Jax into eating a viper burger by hiding it as beef. As much as Jax hates recalling the event, he really enjoyed Kaya's cooking.